Waiting In The Wings
by By Anonymous
Summary: CHAP 2! A mystical Crow helps a lowly prostitute seek vengeance in the afterlife on a merciless gang of bikers who raped and killed her and her sisters. Please R & R!
1. The Burning Truth

**_A/N:_** What's up peeps? My first '_The Crow_' fic and I hope you all enjoy my spin on this tale of vengeance in the afterlife! Enjoy and review!

The Starlight Inn was a very common place for couples to come and consummate their love here in this metropolis. It was very low key and was just downtown, with rooms costing small fees. However, the rooms were cramped and dusty and the bathroom was just unacceptable. Mildew and odors of waste came from that area of the room, and the water was brown and murky. But still, if you needed a cheap place to be to have sex with the one you love or have an affair, Starlight Inn was an ideal place to go. Still, there were people vacating the motel who truly did not want to be there. Take Krystina Lincoln for instance.

A city dweller by day that mixes in with the shadows and people of the big city, Krystina makes the change to streetwalker come nightfall. Only twenty years of age and very youthful, Krystina has responsibilities that should be taken care of by a forty year old. Though many would consider her a whore, a tramp, and all around fuck-doll, Krystina is not prostituting herself for the sex; she is just in this dark game for the money. Her family needed this money, and she was the only one who could attain them. At this moment, Krystina was in Room 23, 2nd Floor of the Starlight Inn. She was also busy performing oral sex on a man whom she had just met an hour ago, and already she was depressed.

"Uhh…keep going…after you're done suckin' on my nuts you can sit on top of them…uhh…ha…" the guy moaned as Krystina continued on her sport. A biker who looked to be about in his forties, he had on a flaming skull jacket with a black doo-rag and leather gloves. His face hard and his mustache gold like his hair, he held on tight to Krystina's black hair. Once she finished, Krystina did as she was told and began another sexual act. A girl with some wrinkles on her face despite her young age, and pale skin, Krystina was quite attractive, but she was stressed. A prostitute since fifteen, Krystina never enjoyed satisfying her johns, but as previously stated, this was the only way to make a living. After about fifteen minutes once the biker met his climax, Krystina found the way to the shower and amidst all the grime bathed herself; but she still felt filthy.

Putting back on her black halter top which gave a good view of her busty breasts, and wearing leather pants with her long dark hair, Krystina prepared to exit until she went to go collect her payment from the biker. Smiling at her, Krystina did not return it; her face stern and looking at the biker she extended her hand out for the bills.

"So how much was our night together?" The biker questioned as he was counting his money to give to her.

"One-fifty." Krystina said simply, as the biker scoffed at her.

"One-fifty? For a blowjob and ride? You certainly are the high paid whore around this city now aren't you?" The biker said as he handed her some money. Looking at the one hundred dollar bill, Krystina shook her head.

"I said one-fifty nimrod! Where's the fifty?" Krystina questioned forcefully.

"Don't raise your voice at me, bitch!" the biker said as he swung his hand and smacked Krystina hard across her face. Her pale face red from the imprint, Krystina had her eyes squared on him. Going for another hit, Krystina took the biker's hand and bent it back kicking him straight in his face. Reeling from the kick, the biker got up from the bed as his leather pants crinkled. Very tall and nearly towering Krystina, he began to choke her as the girl gasped for air. Moving wildly, Krystina was successful in kicking the biker in his privates making him keel over.

"Diego, aren't you finished with that whore yet! Its Devil's Night and your busy fucking some two-bit bitch! Let's go!" shouted a voice from the outside of the Starlight Inn as a chorus of cheers came next and also the sound of revved up engines. Krystina looking wide eyed now, she stared at the biker Diego as he got up from the attack.

"Diego? Diego Hart of the Dark Reapers Gang? Is that who you are?" Krystina asked in terror now as she backed away from him some. As Krystina started to recognize who he was, Diego began to laugh and once again put on his flaming skull jacket, still exposing his bare chest. For a man of his age he was ripped and had muscles. The Dark Reapers were bad news; especially for women.

"That's right…and I trust you as well as this whole city knows what the Dark Reapers Gang are all about don't-cha bitch?" Diego asked coming closer to her, making Krystina back away.

"You damn right I know what you all are about…you're all a bunch of small dick bastards! Y-you all are vandals and you rape women. No wonder you were so forceful back there!" Krystina said with her voice cracking. None of her johns put fear into her as Diego did. Now angry, Diego went in for another slap until Krystina once again clutched him and then landed a leg sweep, which sent him falling to the ground. Running to the outside as Diego went to go follow, Krystina ran outside the Starlight Inn amidst the other Dark Reapers members outside. There were about five of them if she was certain. Not taking the time to look as the smell of gasoline and cheap cologne from the Dark Reapers filled her nose, Krystina ran quickly from the motel and at a rapid speed.

"Get her ass, get her ass now!" Krystina heard Diego roar as the engines revved up. Looking back for a moment she noticed Diego jump downwards to his motorcycle and also revved. The engine running and the motorcycles coming her way, Krystina felt even more afraid as fear ripped her heart. The motorcycles were catching up as the girl was sprinting as fast as she could. Wind wiping through her face as she made every step, Krystina should have knew someone would be up to something tonight.

'Wow Krystina you really are smart. Alyson needs medicine that costs two hundred, Nikki needs school supplies and I get stiffed with one hundred after fucking a damned gang leader. Now they are on your tail and on Devil's Night no less!' Krystina yelled to herself as she continued on with her running. The motorcycles catching up and at a fast pace, Krystina hid into an alley behind dumpsters so they could not corner her.

"Where did she go?" Diego yelled aloud as he scanned everywhere while atop his motorcycle.

"She's around here some where! She just made a sharp turn!" Pee Wee yelled from his bike. A scrawny little thing but also well muscled with a hawk-like nose, Pee Wee looked around for anything.

"Diego, she's a whore! What's the point?" yelled a Rastafarian with a thick Jamaican accent. He was tall and dark with leather and had a gold chain adorned on his neck. His name was Lynx.

Others searching the place were two Spanish twins, with braids and leather and tanned skin. Uno and Dos were there names and it was tattooed on their foreheads respectively. Last was a lanky guy with brown hair and he had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a torch in another. Inferno was his name and he too scanned for Krystina. She on the other hand was searching for a place to go and had no choice but to face the Dark Reapers.

"Here goes nothing…" Krystina whispered as she made another jog outside. The only way to her and her sisters' loft was going down Maple Street, and that was just a block away. Throwing his chain in the air, Diego gave a devious smile and faced Krystina as he and the others followed her path.

"The bitch is going to die! And at my hands!" Diego yelled as he and the gang came awfully close to Krystina. Coming up the desired Maple Street, Krystina stopped and looked atop her loft. It was desolate as she expected but knew that her sisters were inside. Checking her watch which read '3:14 a.m.', Krystina assumed they would be sleeping. Hearing the Dark Reapers come closer on their motorcycles, Krystina raced for the fire escape stairway and ran up there with quick speed. Rather than going through the front to be begged by crack heads for dollars she went the quicker way.

"Look, there she is hurry!" Diego ordered as they pulled up on their motorcycles. Diego looking at Krystina with a treacherous smile, Krystina just gazed in fear as she came through the loft window.

"Oh shit…" she cursed as she headed over to her sleeping sisters. They were on opposite sides of the upper part of the room on separate mattresses and candles lit up the room. Both sixteen years of age, Krystina quickly woke them up and grabbed two duffle bags from the end of the room.

"Krys…what's your problem! It's not even daylight out…" Alyson trailed off as Krystina silenced her.

"Be quiet! Look you and Nikki needs to get up right now! The Dark Reapers are here!" Krystina ordered as both sisters bolted up in a quick fashion.

"The Reapers from off of television news? The rapists?" Nikki asked feverishly.

"Don't forget that we're killers too!" Pee Wee yelled from the door at the far side from where Krystina, Nikki and Alyson were. The sisters in shock as all six of the Dark Reapers stood guard at the entrance door; Diego locked it and made his way in front of his gang.

"No where to run, no where to hide." Diego said with a nasty smile curving to his lips.

"And young ones…I like em' like that 'mon." Lynx said as he licked his lips at the sight of a crying Alyson.

"Look, you all can do whatever you want to me! Just leave my sisters alone, please…" Krystina said begging with her eyes wide and in fright. Shaking his head no, Diego and the Dark Reapers began to have their way with Krystina and her both overly reluctant sisters. Devastating cries and shrieks could be heard as innocence was lost in that loft. All three not wanting to engage in this violent and harmful activity, laughter could be heard by all of the Dark Reapers as the sisters submitted to their sexual advances. All Krystina could do was bare the pain of watching her sisters having to undergo this form of sick and twisted tortured as tears warmed her face and brutal attacks ravaged. Thick scents of sex permeating through the air as hellacious activity went on, after some time the Dark Reapers were done with the sisters and they all were knocked unconscious after the terror.

"Burn it to the ground, Inferno. And hurry, Devil's Night is young!" Diego said loudly as the other Reapers cheered alongside with him. Taking a swig of his whiskey as his fellow gangbangers left and went back outside to their motorcycles, Inferno began to breathe fire and lit the entire loft with flames burning and killing all three sisters. But before their fiery deaths Krystina saw all that went down and had hatred boiling in her heart up until her demise. Fire raged throughout the loft and the Dark Reapers once again cheered and raced out on their bikes to enjoy more of Devil's Night; the last night in October. But the only thing who unbeknownst to anyone was watching this twisted event was a solitary black crow that stood atop a nearby lamppost, cawing in the street.

_**-Xtreme Slayer**_


	2. Between Heaven And Hell

**_Author's Notes:_** I hope you like this installment; it's rather dark so be forewarned! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Krystina made her way into the afterlife, and it was safe to say that everything that occurred now was unknown to her. Death, as it is for everyone is mysterious and can be a frightening ordeal for those left behind. No one else alive on the Earth cared anything for young Krystina. The only constants in her life were her sisters, and in one fell swoop they were gone too. Defiled, beaten and then erased, life was officially over for the streetwalker; but something bizarre occurred. On her way to the afterlife, neither the depths of Hell nor the gates of Heaven opened for Krystina Lincoln. **Left in Limbo**, she was to fend for herself. 

Falling to the cold ground after a rip in the sky, Krystina looked around frantically as she yelled out moans from under her breath. Gasping for air, the young woman looked around for any sign of life, but none was in sight. She was in a familiar place she knew that much, but her vision was blurry. Slowly it started to return to her, and things were becoming clear again. There was no color where she was, the only hue that was present was the gloominess of gray. Shadows blended in, but there was nothing in color. Recognizing where she was, Krystina realized that she was in her old neighborhood.

Now, if one had made there way to the afterlife and realized they were stuck in their previous place of residence, one would feel a sense of home, would one? This area was never home to Krystina; if anything this was a place of business to turn profits. All the men that lived or stayed in this neighborhood were hustlers, addicts, and downright evil people. So what if they defiled and hurt people like the Dark Reapers did to Krystina and her family, people would never think twice. This neighborhood, this city was corrupt to the tee. Krystina knew it, and that's also the reason why she solicited herself. So what if she was the vessel for these men to act out their most wild or sexiest fantasies? She was being paid for each fantasy. Every dollar given to her for any act of sex was contributing to enable her to give her sisters a better life. Their parents died years ago in a car accident, Krystina was the only one to care for her sisters, and prostituting was easy money.

Maybe her position as a prostitute was the reason why Krystina was walking around in the afterlife in nakedness. Her firm breasts covered by her arms and her black silky hair covering her back, Krystina walked every chilling step to an unknown destination. All she knew was that she had to get to this place in order to escape. Feelings of chills enclosed her body, and though it may have not been visible, Krystina had this inner darkness to help keep her warm. But then again she was used to this, prowling the streets every night did not come without its share of chilly nightfalls. Still, something plagued Krystina's mind as she continued her trek to the unknown; why wasn't she permitted into Heaven or Hell? Was she that worthless that neither God nor Satan wanted her in their sights?

_**"J-Jesus lov-es th-the lit-tle chi-ldren…J-Jesus l-oves th-the little children…"**_

Krystina kept repeating the hymn to herself after a while. Images of her sisters entering the Kingdom of Heaven flooded her mind. The angels greeted them as their judgment day came and went. As long as Alyson and Nikki were safe and granted salvation, she was satisfied. Her sisters as aforementioned were her constant. But what was to become of her? Memories now ravaged her every since of being; the Christmas where she bout a rag doll and toy cash register for her two sisters who worked hard in school all year, she was so proud; the Mother's Day where they fed Krystina breakfast they made; the nights where it was so cold all they had was each other to keep warm. Those were the good things. But the Dark Reapers, the bikers, they took away all that; it was gone; it was dead.

As Krystina walked around still covering herself, she began to notice that she was not alone anymore on the streets. A woman with a dress on and long hair like her's came up to her and viciously smacked her across her face. Another woman arrived and punched Krystina so hard that she fell unto the ground. More women began to arrive to pummel and abuse Krystina from out of the gray, neighboring houses. Preying on her, the assault did not stop. Stomping and punching and even biting the tired and confused young woman, all obscenities she became used to were thrown out her as the women continued to batter her.

**"You whore!"**

**"A hag!"**

**"You lawless, bitch!"**

**"You fiendish tramp!"**

**"You unmerciful skank!"**

**"You viper!"**

**"Sex fiend streetwalker!"**

**"A jezebel!"**

**"A common home-wrecker is all that she is!"**

**"She's the one taking our husbands! Taking them from our beds and families! And whoring around town, making money off of doing God knows what! You whore!"**

They all venomously spat these angry insults at Krystina as the girl just endured the punishment. No tears, not fright, no blood poured from Krystina's face or body. Only one looming question remained.

"W-wh-why. I-I am only doing this for my ss-sisters…_You'd do the same_…"

Krystina whimpered lowly as the pummeling continued. Did these scorned wives and girlfriends think that she took delight in pleasuring their significant men? Did they think she enjoyed being penetrated against her will, and having to do this? Did they think she liked the taste of ejaculations or the sticky feel of it on her face? Did they think she wanted to be used and used like a public restroom? What the hell was their problem? Enduring the same misfortunes all hours of the night and early morning for sex? Now was the time for her retribution. Yelling throughout all the madness, all Krystina could hear was the laughter coming from the Dark Reapers as they took pride in raping her and two girls as pure as her sisters; deflowering them and then burning them like paper…

"**I WANT VENGEANCE**!" Krystina yelled to the top of her lungs as the veins went around wildly in her cerebral area and her body. Her blood pressure had to be about a thousand over a thousand, with all the rage radiating through her body; it was like an unnamed cancer. After her call was made, a black crow leapt in front of her. Looking into its eyes she saw everything wanted and everything that she was; retribution, anguish, astonishment, passion, vengeance. It was all hers.

As the crow flew around, Krystina followed it and it lead her to the burned and devoured loft. Walking inside as the ashes flew in the air; Krystina found that the shower was still in tact. Turning it on, she let the water wash away all the pain and neglect and hurt and filth that she felt covered her body. For once, Krystina had since of cleanliness physically and emotionally. Looking into an intact but semi-burned dresser, she found her all black bustier and placed it on. Wrapping her black hair in a bun, Krystina also donned a new pair of leather pants. Sitting at her cheap vanity table, she put on the only remaining make up that was left, the white. Covering her face with it, she finished off by making clown's tears with her mascara she found with her leather jacket. A black tube of lipstick, she painted her lips with it and was finally finished.

"**_Thank you_**…" Krystina told the crow simply. That crow gave her keys to vengeance and she was going to make the turn. The Dark Reapers were going to pay with their blood. Following her on her way out of the afterlife and back to life was the bird, who sat perched on Krystina's shoulder. For now, they were one; **they were The Crow**.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


End file.
